


Moving Forward

by minkhollow



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Doomed Ship Ficathon, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-21
Updated: 2010-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-12 02:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minkhollow/pseuds/minkhollow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-"Where and When" (sort of).  Rebecca's most displeased with the way the case fell out, and Jack tries to snap her out of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving Forward

**Author's Note:**

> gwynevere1 prompted 'cherry.'
> 
> I am not Syfy; I just borrow because they're adorable.

Five days after the orchard, Jack sits down at Rebecca's desk with a basket of cherries and says, "You have to stop beating yourself up over this."

Rebecca glares at him, the way she always does when she knows he's right about what she's thinking and doesn't want to admit it, but her heart's not in it. "Why - how am I - two more people _died_ , Jack. We don't have the Artifact, we don't even know what it _is_ , the man got away, and we don't remember any of what happened. Not to mention, Gus lost the trail on Man Ray's camera. Mrs. Frederick is going to _kill_ us."

"No, she's not. She may be scary, but she's not that vindictive. Besides, she'd let Gus dole out the wrath himself. Go on, eat some cherries, you'll feel better."

She rolls her eyes, but eats one of the cherries anyway. "You're impossible, Jack. Absolutely impossible."

"You love me anyway." He's said it probably hundreds of times since they were first assigned to work together, but there's an odd sort of freedom in saying it and knowing it's true, rather than just trying to rile her as much as possible.

She smiles, at that, and he knows he could never see enough of it.


End file.
